


Headcanon: Shinji and Hiyori + Date night

by aba_ridemerenji



Series: Headcanons [6]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Date Night, F/F, F/M, M/M, discussion asks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 07:23:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17483729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aba_ridemerenji/pseuds/aba_ridemerenji
Summary: I'maba-ridemerenjion Tumblr, this posthere. Mainly a Bleach thirst blog, with some (well, a lot of) BNHA and that sweet, sweet, orumaito thirst tossed in there.





	Headcanon: Shinji and Hiyori + Date night

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked: Do you consider Hiyori underage (since she looks young but she’s over 100 yrs old)? If not, (and I don’t have a preference anyway so do either NSFW or not) what would you consider Shinji’s perfect date night with Hiyori?

I actually don’t think Hiyori is a kid, she just has a boyish/childlike figure, physically. In the Turn Back The Pendulum arc, Gin is an actual child and looks much younger than Hiyori, and fast forward to the fake karakura town arc, and he’s clearly an adult. If we assume that all shinigami mature at the same rate, the same way humans do, but for a protracted period of time, then it follows that Hiyori is an adult despite her appearance. But I also do think that when we see her as a visored she clearly looks older, maybe in the human equivalent of early 20s, whereas as a Shinigami lieutenant she looked just about 13.

I think you sent this in before I corrected my rules post, so sorry anon! But even though I reblog ship content, I’ve decided not to write ships - my head just isn’t in that space + I’m an indulgent little shit who ships myself/reader with everyone first >:) That said! Here’s Shinji and Hiyori’s ideal date nights, separately :)

 

**Shinji:**

I’m going out on a limb here and saying jazz. OK OVERUSED TROPE BUT HEAR ME OUT BOO. He’d adore a night out at a jazz club, but it’s not just because he canonically likes the music.

Shinji’s a real party animal and I imagine he’d be a hilarious drunk and great friend to go to a modern club with. But! When he’s out with a romantic partner, Shinji would take them to a jazz club for the vibes~ I’m talking an old-school swing dance, jive type dance hall. It’d be pretty hard to find one in this day and age, but Shinji’s accumulated some contacts in the past 100 or so years, he’ll get it done. Not as stressful and gross as a regular nightclub, but exciting and playful. The romance of dancing to music that moves your bones, and maybe s/o all dressed up like a gangster’s moll? Shinji would be in HEAVEN.

**Let’s talk nsfw, shall we?** 😈

All the dancing and merrymaking and general bacchanalian joy of a jazz club date makes for some very tipsy, giggly sex. Don’t be surprised if either or both of you spend most of foreplay erupting in giggle fits - ever had so much fun with your bestie that literally EVERYTHING is 10x funnier than it should be? Obviously sex with Shinji’ll be hot as hell, but there’s a playful undertone to this date’s afterparty. He’ll be in such a good mood, the man might do a little dance for you of the erotic variety. And even though his moves aren’t what you’d call smooth, his energy is infectious and before long you’ll be showing him how it’s done. (Did Shinji plan this all along? You’ll never know, and honestly, as long as it leads to him pounding you into the mattress, you’ll never care)

 

**Hiyori:**

This one’s a tough cookie - with the stereotypical cookie dough centre. You’d think an ideal date with Hiyori would involve some kind of adrenaline pumping activity with lots of opportunities for verbal sparring, sexual tension blah blah. But I think a special date for Hiyori would be one that taps into her softer side. She so constantly puts up a tough, brash exterior that people often think that’s all there is to her. So take her on a quiet, easygoing date where it’s just the two of you and your thoughts. Something like a sunset picnic at a secluded, beautiful spot that only s/o knows. Hiyori forms strong bonds and doesn’t let people in easily, so sharing something that you don’t just share with anyone is a big sign of trust for her. And although she communicates primarily through insults, getting Hiyori alone on a date gives her the opportunity to open up without feeling embarrassed by anyone else witnessing her vulnerability. Do it man. Take Hiyori Sarugaki on a romantic picnic.

Because the date is so emotionally intimate, the possibility of sex on/after the date is 50/50? It might get her to open up more but if it’s the first time she’s been so emotionally vulnerable with s/o, she might feel like she needs some distance - but let’s be real, sex with FEELS???? V v v good. (Hiyori knows this and despite her stubbornness, will allow it eventually) This might be the first time she ever lets herself ask for something, instead of basically ordering you to, oh, I don’t know, lie down and shut up? You’ll hear an actual “please” - and not a sarcastic one either!!!! It’s more the tone that changes: I imagine that once she truly opens up to her partner, she’s far more trusting and willing to try things that put her in a vulnerable position, whether it’s being tied up and displayed for her s/o’s viewing pleasure, or something more behavioural like submitting to s/o willingly and taking punishment without reaching for her slipper 👀


End file.
